Black Heaven: An Alternative Ending
by Heaven's Wordsmith
Summary: Exactly as the title says, an alternative ending to the final act of Black Heaven. Warning: does contain potential spoilers for the final act!
1. Chapter 1

Calysta fell to her knees gasping for air. She hadn't expected Gelimer to release the gas on her when it all seemed so close to being done. The Resistance and the other Cygnus Knights had fought well, fending off the droids that inhabited the ship and Calysta had been the one to sneak aboard the Black Heaven, after leaving the Lumiere for disobeying orders and causing a little trouble, and destroyed the tower that had been sending droids up to the ship. Now she had fallen into Gelimer's trap. Green gas surrounded her and clogged up her lungs as she gasped, her throat aching from the sting of the devastating gas. She felt her strength fading as she looked up at Gelimer, a gas mask covering his face, chuckling evilly. "Soon, little hero, this gas will take its toll," he said, voice distorted by the mask. "This gas may kill you, but if you do survive you will be close to dead. You won't be able to think for yourself and you'll lose all feeling. You'll be like the droids, awaiting my command." He giggled maniacally.

"Is this what your plan was all along?" Calysta managed to gasp as she fell closer to the floor, strength leaving her. She grabbed her throat as it burned with the gas's touch. When she looked at her hand, it began to lose its peachy glow and fade to a sickly gray. She gasped painfully.

"Yes, hee hee hee," Gelimer chuckled. "All of Maple World will become my slaves, emotionless and unfeeling, doing everything I tell them to do. With just a push of a button all of Edelstein will become just like you are now. Hee hee hee." With that, he pressed a button that would release all the bombs filled to the brim with green gas onto Edelstein. "You won't get away with this," Calysta managed to gasp.

"Hee hee hee, I already have," he said smugly. "Now, we just watch as all of Edelstein becomes mindless zombies obeying my will and only my will." He turned to watched the giant monitor that hung from his wall. Calysta's strength was draining rapidly, she fell to the floor completely. _I can't let him win,_ she thought. _I have to do something._ She turned her face to the monitor, even the simple action draining her. Suddenly, the bombs Gelimer had released stopped mid-air. "What?" He gasped. "What's happening?" They all began to detonate mid-air, missing the citizens of Edelstein completely. Gelimer slammed his fist down. "Dang it!" He shouted in fury. "I'll just have to make stronger bombs next time!" He turned his gaze back to Calysta. "At least I'll see the end of you. Xenodroids! Hold down her down!" He ordered his droids. Calysta gasped as the droids seemed to come from nowhere and form a circle around her. "Computer! Set all Xenodroids to self-destruct in two minutes!" He ordered the computer. Calysta watched as a red light lit up on all the droids as he instructed the computer. Strangely, Xenodroids looked at the red light and gave it what seemed to be a sad expression. _Could they have developed emotions?_ Calysta wondered, exhausted, remembering One-Eye and what he had told her at the Edelstein scrapyard. Gelimer scurried to a ship which oddly looked a lot like his face and took a seat inside. "It was nice knowing you, little hero, but this is where I say goodbye." He said and closed the ship from overhead.

"Wait, father, don't leave us!" A Xenodroid said in a monotonous voice. He and the other Xenodroids, disobeying orders, hoped onto Gelimer's ship, grabbing onto the outside.

"No! What are you doing? I told you to stay here!"

"Father, don't abandon us," the Xenodroid continued. Calysta looked toward a lever that sat beside the ship. _They're about to blow, if I hit that lever, Gelimer will take off with them._ She gasped and with all her might, stood up. She stumbled, her feet heavy as she slowly walked over to the lever. Her body felt so heavy as she walked and it took all her strength just to lift one foot. Finally, she reached the lever and with all the strength she had left, grabbed it and yanked it down. Gelimer, shouting and screaming angrily, took off into the sky with his self-destructing Xenodroids.


	2. Chapter 2

Calysta fell back onto the floor, her strength so far gone. _I have to escape,_ she thought as alarms began to sound. _The Black Heaven is going down._ She tried to stand, however, her strength was gone, she couldn't. _This is it,_ she thought. _I'm going to die._ She felt so empty at the thought. _With all the people I helped, was it worth it? Was giving my life up for these people worth it?_ She thought about the bratty children she had met in Edelstein all the years before when she was still a knight in training and all the problems they'd caused 10 Boogies. If she had the strength, she would've smiled at the memory. _I saved them. It has to be worth it._

Orchid stormed into Gelimer's comtrol room furiously, however she was disappointed to find he wasn't there, he was gone, and he had left behind the Cygnus Knight that had saved her earlier, and had gone through her memories, but that didn't matter at the moment. She looked like she was on her death bed and the Black Heaven was beginning to fall from the sky. _I don't want to see her die,_ Orchid thought. _I don't know why, but I just can't let her._ "Dangit, why did you let Gelimer escape?" Orchid said angrily as she looked at the dawn warrior who's skin was no longer a healthy peach, but deathly gray. She lie on the floor, unmoving. Orchid wondered if she was already dead. "Don't you think this is a little unfair?" Orchid asked stepping closer to her. "Just to save all those people you have to lose your life?" When the warrior didn't reply, Orchid knelt down beside her, looking into her gray, sad eyes. _She's almost gone,_ Orchid thought. _We're going to need to hurry._ She took off her Black Wings Commander jacket and wrapped it around the fading warrior. She took the warrior's arm and wrapped it around her neck and helped her up, giving her as much support as possible when the roof of the control room caved in. Orchid gasped. "We need to hurry." Orchid told her. "We need to get you out of here." Orchid led her through the control room's door slowly.

Athena Pierce has survived a great fall from the elevator platform she'd shared with Lady Calysta, the dawn warrior. She wasn't badly injured, but she had to make sure Calysta was alright. She hurried across the platform that ended the Black Heaven's upper deck as she saw two figures coming closer. "Calysta!" She shouted and hurried to meet them. She gasped upon seeing Orchid, founder of the Black Wings, supporting a gray-skinned Calysta. "What happened?"

"There's no time for that," Orchid told her. "She's dying and needs medical attention quickly. She breathed in Gelimer's gas." Athena's eyes widened.

"Of course," she nodded and Orchid handed Calysta over to Athena, Black Wings jacket and all. "Thank you," Athena told her, supporting Calysta as much as she could.

"Get going, there's no time for this!" Orchid shouted.

"Of course!" Athena nodded and turned, carrying Calysta away and onto the Lumiere.


	3. Chapter 3

Athena laid Calysta down on a bed in the Lumiere's infirmary. The dawn warrior wasn't looking good and all the Resistance and Cygnus Knight leaders, including the Empress, had come to stand by her bedside. "What happened?" Cygnus asked emotionally.

"She breathed in Gelimer's gas," Athena told her sadly. A few gasps were heard from among the crowd. "Sh-she's dying." Athena's eyes clouded with tears. Neinheart, for once, seemed saddened. His knight was lying there slowly dying and there wasn't anything he could do about it. Cygnus seemed the most upset of all, however. She sobbed quietly, but the pain was written all over her face. Mihile, the Knight Of Light, held her in a protective embrace, his face somber. The other Cygnus Knight Cheifs gathered around the two and around the bed. Eckhart covered his face with his black, white, and gold mask and hung his head low. Hawkeye couldn't even look at the knight. Oz and Irena both huddled around the Empress. Claudine, the Resistance leader, held her composure mostly except for a single tear that fell from her cheek. Calysta could no longer move, her strength was completely gone and the little bit of light that shone in her eyes was beginning to fade. Her eyelids began to relax as well. "You were such a good knight," Cygnus was able to say under her sobbing. "You were such a good friend. You helped so many people. You helped me to believe in myself as empress."

"You destroyed the Black Heaven almost singlehandedly," Claudine said, her voice still strong. "You saved Maple World. You made the alliance possible."

"You saved Henesys," Athena said solemnly. "I will be forever grateful for what you've done." With that, the light in Calysta's eyes faded completely and her eyes closed as she fell into the never ending sleep, as she died. Athena began to sob and the room fell silent. Neinheart took the blanket and covered Calysta's face with it, signifying that she was gone. The hero who'd saved Maple World was dead. Though, the world was safe from his reach, it seemed that ultimately, Gelimer had won.

 **Hey there! It's Blue! This is my first MapleStory Fanfiction, so please tell me what you think! I will be writing more for MapleStory, but I'm really busy with a few other stories I'm currently writing. I'd love to get some feedback because I know this isn't very good, but, like I said, more is to come and Calysta is just a random character I thought up for another MapleStory story idea I had and I decided to use her here. I really hope you enjoyed! Thank you so much for reading!**


End file.
